Hybrid powertrains having electric motor/generators capable of providing electric propulsion are beneficial for their ability to reduce fuel consumption. During electric propulsion, all torque provided to the wheels is provided by a motor. A generator may receive power from the engine to supplement the electric power provided by the battery to the motor in an electric propulsion series operating mode. During electric propulsion, the engine is disconnected from the vehicle wheels.